


Happy Birthday, Aominecchi!

by SharkGirl



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Awkward Basketball Idiots, Birthday Sex, Established Relationship, Implied Food Play, Implied Sexual Content, Light Bondage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 10:21:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4702469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharkGirl/pseuds/SharkGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"No friends over, no candles, no singing, no party games."<br/>All Kise wanted to do was to make Aomine's birthday special, but the tanned man seemed completely against it.<br/>Of course, Kise is nothing if not resourceful.</p><p>Written for Aomine's Birthday 2015~</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday, Aominecchi!

**Author's Note:**

> Just barely made it! (in my time zone) I hope you all enjoy. It's a little too risque for teen, but it's not smut either.

“Tomorrow is the 31st,” Kise mused as he scrolled to the calendar on his phone.  They were sitting in Maji Burger, waiting for the others to arrive for their usual meeting.

“So?” Aomine didn’t look up from the gravure magazine he was reading.

“It’s your birthday, isn’t it?” the blond peered at him over his phone, golden eyes blinking in confusion.  “Don’t tell me you forgot your own birthday.”

“I didn’t forget,” the tanned man flipped to the next page.  “It’s just that nineteen isn’t really a big deal, that’s all.”

“But it is a big deal, Aominecchi!” Kise stood up and slapped his hands on the table.  “Birthdays celebrate the day you entered into the world!”

“Well, maybe your birth was some sort of magical affair, but I weighed nearly ten pounds,” he glanced up at Kise and then back down at the magazine.  “I usually spend the first few hours of my birthday apologizing to my mom.”

“We should have a party!” the blond clasped his hands together, ignoring Aomine.  “Everyone is already coming here for our meeting,” he went on, “I could just invite them all over my place and-”

“I don’t want a party,” Aomine interrupted.  Kise deflated and sat back down in the booth.

“But Aominecch-”

“No party,” he repeated, eyes still glued on the page.

“Then, we can-”

“No get-together either,” cobalt eyes locked onto gold.  Kise took a breath, but Aomine continued.  “No friends over, no candles, no singing, no party games-”

“No presents?” Kise offered.  Aomine opened his mouth and then closed it, removing one hand from the glossy pages of the magazine to rub his chin in thought.

“Presents are okay,” he decided and closed the gravure book, resting an elbow on the table and his chin in his upturned palm.  “So, what are you going to give me?” he asked, smirking.

“Oh, it’s a surprise,” Kise giggled and toyed with some of his hair.

“No surprises,” Aomine drew his brows down and sat back, folding his arms over his chest.

“You’re no fun,” the blond pouted.

“Surprises turn into parties, Kise,” the taller man said matter-of-factly.  “At least, with you they do.”

“Fine,” Kise put his elbows on the table and laced his fingers together.  “But you’ll still have to wait until tomorrow to find out what your present is.”

“Whatever,” Aomine rolled his eyes and looked toward the door when he heard it chime.

“Oh, and what’s your favorite flavor of cake?” the other man asked.

“No cake,” the tanned man said.  “Wait,” he stopped to think and then added, “Lemon.”

*~*

Aomine was having the best dream.  His college team was playing against Kagami’s and he was kicking the redhead’s ass.  Even Kuroko’s passes weren’t enough to give the other team an edge.  He was crossing the court, Kagami hot on his heels.  He easily fell into position for his formless shot.  The ball flew from his fingers and toward the hoop.  Only milliseconds were left in the fourth quarter.  The ball neared its goal and-

-BEEP BEEP BEEP-

He opened an eye groggily and let it slip closed.  He’d only been awake for a second.  If he fell back asleep right now, he might be able to see the shot sink through the net.

-BEEP BEEP BEEP-

“Fuck…” Aomine groaned and reached blindly for his cellphone in the dark.  When he hit the home button, the screen illuminated, nearly blinding him in the pitch blackness of his room.  He squinted to check the time.

It was 12:01AM.

He swiped the screen to unlock it and saw a little number ‘2’ next to his message folder.  He tapped it and Kise’s smiling face appeared in the upper left hand corner above the text.

Message 1:  _HAPPY BIRTHDAY AOMINECCHI~_ (*･ω･)ﾉ”┌iii┐♡

Message 2:  _I wanted to be the first to wish you a happy birthday_ ೕ(˃̵ᴗ˂̵ ๑)

Aomine was about to set his phone back down, but it beeped again.  He rolled his eyes and opened the new message.

Message 3:  _Come over to my place at noon for your present_ (畄^-^v) _~if you wake up that early, tehe~_

Although his curiosity was piqued, Aomine decided that sleep was more important than bugging Kise until he told him what his present was.  He typed a quick reply and tossed his phone to the side.  He would just see it later, anyway.

*~*

Aomine slept until almost ten.  It felt good not to have to be up early for practice – not that he was ever on time for it, mind you.  He wondered what had woken him up, but then he smelled it:  the delicious aroma of eggs and sizzling bacon.

His parents were already in his kitchen – they had a key to his apartment.  There was a veritable feast of a western-style breakfast on the table.  He eagerly tucked in and graciously accepted the presents his parents had gotten him.  It was good being an only child.

Well, _almost_ an only child.

Momoi had stopped by just as his parents were leaving to give him some fresh baked… well, she had _called_ them cookies, and his gift.  She didn’t stay long and, before he realized what he was doing, he was on his way to Kise’s apartment.

The blond didn’t live too far from him.  His place was less than a train station away.  And, even with his giant breakfast and Momoi coming over, he was still over half an hour early.

Aomine stuffed his hands in his pockets and loitered outside of Kise’s building for a bit, but with his curiosity getting the better of him, he decided that he didn’t care if he seemed eager, and walked inside.  He was nearly to the elevator when he spotted someone he didn’t expect to see.

“Bakagami?” Aomine raised an eyebrow.  “What are you doing here?”

“Oh, I was just in the neighborhood,” Kagami swallowed nervously.  “Anyway, I’ve got to go meet Kuroko for lunch,” he gave an awkward wave and walked out of the building.  Aomine stared at the redhead’s retreating back.  Was it just his imagination or was Kagami blushing?  He shook his head and stepped into the elevator.

“If Kagami was here…” he mused aloud.  “Shit.”  Realization hit him.  Kise had thrown him a party.  Against his wishes, he threw him a surprise party.  “Just great,” he rubbed his temples.  But then, he thought of something.  Kagami was on his way out, maybe to get something for the party.  Aomine was still early.  He could always use the spare key Kise had given him and barge in, ruining the surprise.

“That’ll teach him,” he rubbed his hands together.

When the elevator doors opened, Aomine strolled over to Kise’s apartment, pulling his keys out of his pocket and finding the golden one with the smiley face on it – Kise had the key made especially for him.

He was ready to see a room full of startled party guests, but when he opened the door and looked inside, he found the apartment was empty.  Aomine furrowed his brow.  He walked over to the kitchen and saw no appetizer platters, no finger foods and no cake.

“What the Hell?” he frowned.  He had been so sure that Kise had planned something.  Why else had Kagami been here? He walked over to Kise’s bedroom.  The door was closed.  That was unusual.  Kise usually left it open, whether he was inside or not, including when he was changing before one of their dates.  He stepped forward and turned the knob, pushing the door open.

“Kagamicchi, did you forget some…thing?” Kise’s voice dropped to a whisper at the end.  Aomine took in the sight before him.

Kise was naked on the bed, well, almost naked.  He was wrapped in blue ribbon, strategically tied to bind his arms and legs and crisscross over his pale skin.  Aomine’s gaze drifted lower and he saw that there was even a bow affixed to his front, which was standing proudly at attention.

“Uh…” the blond blinked and swallowed hard.  “It’s not what it-”

“Fuck this, I’m out,” Aomine threw his hand up and started to walk out of the room.

“Aominecchi!  Let me explain!” Kise shouted and Aomine heard a strangled grunt and the sound of the blond’s body coming in contact with the carpeted floor.  “Stupid ribbons,” the blond cursed.  “Please, wait!” he begged.  Aomine sighed and then turned around to face the other man.  “I swear, it’s not what it looks like.”

“Really?” the tanned man quirked an eyebrow.  “Because it looks to me like you were eagerly waiting for Kagami to come back after he stripped you naked and tied you up.”  Kise looked away, embarrassed.  “Damn it, Kise, I thought we were a thing, I mean, I thought, uh, forget it.”

“No!” Kise nearly screamed.  “Please, don’t go…”

“Shouldn’t I leave so you can be alone with Kagami?” Aomine scowled at him.  “I was a little early, wasn’t I?” he shook his head.

“That’s not what happened,” the blond said from his spot on the floor.  He could barely move, thanks to the ribbons restricting him.

“So, you’re telling me Kagami didn’t tie you up?” the taller man asked.  “Cuz there’s no way in Hell that you did that by yourself.”

“I…”

“Well?” Aomine growled.

“Well, yes, he did this to me, but,” Kise looked up, golden eyes defiant, “but it’s not what you think.”

“Then what is it then?” he ran a hand through his hair.  “Fuck, Kise, I know we never really said what we were, but,” he paused, “On my fucking birthday?!”

“It’s because it’s your birthday!”  The blond wiggled, trying to get up, but he fell back onto his knees.  “I asked Kagamicchi for his help wrapping your present,” he looked up at Aomine and bit his lip.

“His help…with my…” cobalt eyes raked over Kise’s pale skin, flushed pink in places, such a stark contrast to the navy blue ribbon.  “…my present?”

“Yes,” Kise looked away and cleared his throat.  “Your present.”

A heavy silence fell over the room.

Aomine felt like an asshole.

Still, he had to ask.

“Why him?” he broke the silence.  Kise looked up at him, startled.

“What?”

“Why Kagami?” Aomine looked to the side, still feeling jealous and more than a little pissed off that the other man had seen his Kise in all his naked glory.

“Well, I originally asked Kurokocchi, but he turned me down,” the blond rattled off.  “And Midorimacchi told me to go ahead and ‘die’,” he continued.  “The others live too far away and I couldn’t possibly as Momocchi to-”

“Okay, I get it,” the taller man stopped him, “He wasn’t your first choice.”

“Anyway,” Kise bit his lip and looked away again.  “The floor is kind of hard and these,” he tugged against the ribbons, “aren’t the most comfortable.”

“Oh, right,” Aomine walked over and lifted the shorter man off of the ground and deposited him back on the bed.  Kise fell onto his back.

“Wait, I can’t move my-”

“Is it okay if I open my present now?” Aomine’s voice had gone deeper and he felt the blond shiver next to him.   He toyed with bow between his legs.  Kise’s eyes grew darker, his pupils dilating.

“You’re the birthday boy, after all,” he breathed.  “But,” he stopped Aomine just before he pulled the end of the ribbon.  “Don’t you want to eat your cake first?” he nearly purred.

“Cake?” the tanned man asked.  “But I didn’t see any-”

“On the nightstand,” Kise sat up and pointed with his chin, since his hands were rendered useless.

Aomine still didn’t see any cake.  There was only a bottle of,

“Lemon icing?” the taller man blinked and picked up the bottle.  “But I don’t-”

“I thought you might like to decorate your own cake,” Kise got his attention, looking up at him through thick lashes.  Aomine was confused for a moment, but then it hit him.

“Fuck…” he breathed.

“Happy Birthday, Aominecchi,” Kise chuckled and then yelped when he was tackled to the bed.

*~*

“My stomach is killing me…” Aomine groaned from the bed, clutching his middle as he whimpered pathetically.

“No one told you to eat the whole bottle,” Kise rolled his eyes and shook his head.

“Excuse me, Mr. ‘Ooh Aominecchi more more, lick me more!’,” he mimicked, raising his voice an octave higher.

“I don’t sound like that,” the blond frowned and gathered up the pieces of ribbon from around the bed. 

“But seriously,” Aomine began and Kise turned his attention to him.  “C’mere,” he patted the spot on the bed beside him and the blond sat down.  “Best birthday present ever,” he breathed, wrapping his arms around Kise’s waist.  “You’re the greatest, babe.”

“Yes, I know,” Kise laughed.  “Anyway, let me finish cleaning up,” he squirmed away and walked toward the bathroom with the ribbons.

“Actually,” the taller man stopped him.  “Hold onto those,” he gave a wicked grin.

**Author's Note:**

> These dorks... (so cute, though)


End file.
